The present invention relates generally to system design and, specifically, to a method and system used to refine stratified design specifications, presented as hereditary diagrams.
The design of systems, such as computer systems or engineering systems is a complex process. While it is possible to design systems from scratch using a minimum of design tools, most modern designers use tools to represent and manipulate designs for complex systems.